Lancer's Love
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: Everyone in Amity knew Lancer, and they knew he was single. But what happens when there's the cute librarian with Valentine's day rolling around?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim Danny Phantom**  
><strong>

**Lancer's Love**

**Third Person:**

Everybody in Amity Park knew who Mr. Lancer was. Whether it was a kid, a parent, or even a tourist, they all knew the name. But not many knew him like one certain librarian he had known since he himself was being taught in elementary school. He was the overweight teacher who cursed in book titles, the man who was always strict, the man who went to the library nearly every day...But many didn't know of something else.

He went to the library not because he had to do work for school, such as grading tests or finding next month's assignment. He did it for the librarian.

Ms. Lora Williams. She was pretty for her age (Around Mr. Lancer's), and she was smart, too. She wore a dark blue blouse with black slacks, her ebony hair in a braid, and her startling emerald eyes always full of happiness and excitement. He was sure that she was one of the only people he could have an intelligent conversation about books and literature with. He loved seeing the spark on her eyes whenever she talked about a new book she found, and wanted to share with him, or when she was helping little kids find a book they wanted, or when she sewed up the puppets for the even smaller children so they could have their puppet show. But most of all, he hated the way she always apologized for speaking about things she liked, and that little fire in her eyes would disappear. That told him that several people had always told her to stop talking whenever she spoke about something she loved, and now she couldn't go five seconds without apologizing for her rambling. he rambling that he found music to his ears, with her silk voice and all. To him, that was the saddest thing, no being able to talk about your passion.

Oh, yeah. He was crushing hard.

There was also the matter of Valentine's day.

For years he had always said he was going to ask her to be his Valentine, but for years he had always chickened out. He had always been bullied in school for how he looked, acted, or even how smart he was in English but never math or science. He was always rejected, so why wouldn't she reject him?

Ms. Williams, however, noticed. She noticed how Mr. Lancer, the handsome teacher from Casper High, came in every day, sat at the same table (he one closest to her desk), graded papers or something of the like, and he always kept glancing back at her. She had been waiting for years for him to ask, but she figured he was either to scared, or just wasn't interested, and i always broke her heart every Valentine's Day, knowing that they were both going to be alone for the Day of Lovers.

But this year was different. This year, both of them were planning on asking each other.

Mr. Lancer had prepared a poem he wrote himself, along with flowers and chocolates, while Ms. Williams had hidden a card and a few books with a red ribbon under her desk.

This could only go one of two ways, and both hoped it would be going the better way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the fourteenth rolled around, and Mr. Lancer was fully prepared. He walked into the library, where he saw three of his students, the Fenton kid, and his friends, Manson and Foley.<p>

"The Mystery at Lilac Inn," He cursed. Nonetheless, he urged himself forward, ignoring the trio's stares as he walked up to Ms. Williams. He coughed awkwardly, and her head shot up from he screen. She blushed madly as she clumsily stood up, smoothing down her slacks.

"Mr. Lancer..." She trailed off, a nervous smile on her face. Mr. Lancer blushed a deep red as he took the flowers and chocolates out from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Uh...W-Winter...Uh..." He stuttered. He had memorized the poem, but now he was suddenly drawing a blank. "Winter is a time of season..."

"Yes, I'm aware," Ms. Williams said with a small smile, her face still bright red. She pushed up her glasses before getting the book and card out from underneath her desk. MR. Lancer was looking away, depressed. he sighed.

"Oh, screw it. Ms. Lora Williams, will you-"

"-Be my Valentine?" Lora interrupted. They both looked away nervously, and then glanced at each other through the corners of teir eyes. Mr. Lancer smiled, and Ms. Williams returned it.

"Uh...What time do you get off?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you should know that by now."

"I-I know. I do know, I just..."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched from the other side of the library. Sam had a small smile on her face as she glanced a Danny, who had apparently mastered the art of the jaw dropping, like Tucker had. She rolled her eyes as Tucker started gagging and slugged him in the they got to watch as Ms. Williams walked around her desk, gifts in hand, and linked arms with Mr. Lancer before strolling out the door with him, letting her hair down as she did so.

"Well," Danny said, "At least he's happy for once."


End file.
